darkmirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Irith
Irith (also known as sirens, jump-wraiths, yellow devils, etc) are extra-dimensional beings with the desire to re-establish their civilization in other universes. History The irith are native to a very old universe which is occupied entirely by the irtih civilization. Their empire is vast and incredibly powerful, but it is also decaying; a lack of resources means that they are falling to infighting and tearing each other apart to hold onto what they have. Some irith have taken note that other universes appear to be using the same pocket-dimension they do to travel faster-than-light, and have used this to their advantage by "leapfrogging" themselves from their universe into FTL space and then into other universes by taking control of the ships they send into the pocket-dimension. These forces have various goals, but most seek to re-establish the might of their empire in other, younger universes. Culture Irith have a very complex society formed over millions of years of conquest and expansion. While irith themselves often have different outlooks depending on where they come from within the titanic empire of their home universe, some views are nigh-universal. Irith have a deeply ingrained sense of superiority and entitlement. They see themselves as the ultimate form of life and intelligence, with the birthright to do whatever they please. They are undoubtedly survivalists, having tamed an entire universe and weathered countless hostile events. Religion Irith religion is varied in its exact form, but a common belief stems from an event very far back in their history. It is said that in the dawn of ages an irith rose from the boiling seas and rallied those who held righteousness dear in their essence. This irith, defined by the blinding glow of his form, was simply named Truth. Truth took his army and set out to conquer the unfaithful of the species, exterminating countless worlds and finally cleansing the irith of an ancient evil which had slept within them for eternity, waiting until it could have blossomed and spread corruption and sickness throughout the aether. With the world set right, Truth travelled back to the mountains overlooking the ichors from which he emerged and crowned himself lord, god, and emperor of the irith, constructing a radiant palace to look out over the harmonious cosmos. To this very day, that world is consumed in the blinding light of his aura, from which the wisdom of Truth can be heard to echo along the aetheric currents. Biology Due to their otherworldly nature, irith have very unique biology which often defies conventional physics. When not in their native universe, these traits can have adverse effects on those nearby, as well as themselves. Anatomy Irith are fluid-based but superficially share many traits with terrestrial insects, particularly the butterfly. Their body is divided into a head, thorax, and abdomen. The thorax sprouts six legs, two arms, and a pair of large wings. The head has two sets of eyes, one larger than the other, along with a pair of antennae. Their abdomen ends in a harpoon-like stinger which can be fired and retracted at will. From tip to tail an irith is about one and a half metres long, while it's wingspan can reach up to three metres. Past this general appearance, however, irith are very strange. Their entire body is composed of a thick, elastic sludge which can easily deform and reshape. This substance is also luminescent; an irith glows a dull yellow-orange. While an irith can purposefully deform itself to manipulate objects or fit through tight spaces, sufficient damage to their structure will result in them explosively losing cohesion and exploding into a thick, syrupy mess. Irith move by flying. As they are naturally buoyant, they often seem to effortlessly glide around their environment. The eyes and antennae of an irith are both very refined and let them pick up on the visual world and the "harmonic currents" of the world around them. Irith communicate through a combination of sounds and harmonic pulses, making their language partly "telepathic". Irith can spin sticky, waxy yellow webbing to make shelter for themselves. This webbing also acts as an amplifier for their antennaes' ability to pick up harmonic distubances. Diet Irith can feed on fluids. Their mouth splits apart into multiple mandibles to manoeuvre food and extends a very long, coiled proboscis which ends in a sharp point. An irith will subdue prey and then leisurely drain them until they are full, breaking down the fluids into energy with a form of aetheric field. Life cycle Irith have a complex life cycle which can be regarded as parasitoid. A female irith will spin a web and spit up several "eggs" composed of the fluid base of the species into it. Once this is done, the web-wrapped eggs are placed somewhere safe. A male irith which mates with a female excites the harmonic frequencies associated with any nearby eggs she has hidden, causing them to break down nearby matter into a thick sludge which the eggs absorb. Once sufficient matter has been absorbed, the eggs morph into the nymph form of an irith, which resembles a malformed adult lacking wings or an abdomen. This nymph will aggressively hunt for food and eventually spin a cocoon, emerging from inside as a fully-fledged adult. Technology The irith are quite advanced, though much of their technology relies on the strange physics of their universe and cannot be replicated outside of their home universe independent of the irith. Weapon ideas *Harmonic Modulator (makes the target change properties) *Harmonic disruptor (makes explosions) *Void resonator (messes with various electromagnetic frequencies) Other ideas *Aetheric cloaking (invisibility) *Harmonic re-sequencers (give mutations to other species) Category:Species Category:Irith